November Blossoms
by delusiontaxx
Summary: Kiku gak pernah suka musim dingin. Mei /Taiwan datang menengok keadaannya. Fluff/Romance/Cuddling. not so drabble fic. fail summary. JapTai


[[maaf crappy.. lagi bosen dan capek abis pernikahan tante =n= ]]

[[Disclaimer : the personification of Japan and Taiwan belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu the creator of Hetalia ]]

"Kenapa dingin sekali? Ini baru November!" seru Kiku saat membuka jendela kayu rumahnya tetapi cepat-cepat menutupnya, angin musim gugur cepat sekali menyusup ke dalam. Kiku kembali menuju futonnya dan dengan satu 'hup' dia sudah berada di bawah tumpukan selimut-selimut tebal itu.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kiku mengeram di rumahnya, di bawah futonnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pekerjaan sebagai negara ia tidak kerjakan dan doujinnya juga terbengkalai.

"Kamu sedang sakit, Kiku?" tanya Mei lewat telepon yang terletak di sebelahnya. Setidaknya dia masih mau mengangkat telepon-telepon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak _mood_.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sana. Pasti Mei bingung karena mood atau tidak mood pasti Kiku akan terus bekerja.

"Aku akan melakukan semuanya di akhir minggu,"

"Ohh..." gumam Mei. "Kau tahu kan hari ini hari apa?"

"Jum'at,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Mei lega mendengarnya. Jawaban Kiku menandakan bahwa Kiku benar-benar memperhitungkan semuanya, tak hanya asal ngomong. Lah memang begitu bukan sifat Kiku?

"Aku boleh datang sore ini?" tanya Mei sarat dengan harapan.

Kiku terdiam sebentar lalu dia mengangguk, "Boleh!"

"Makasih Kiku!" seru Mei segera, segera juga ia tutup konversasi itu.

Kiku hanya bisa menggenggam gagang telepon itu, terdiam tak mengerti.

(*****)

Musim di Jepang akhir-akhir ini tidak menentu, Kiku tahu karena global warming, tetapi dia belum bisa terbiasa! Dia tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang tak menentu dan tidak sesuai atau bisa direncanakan. Oleh karena itu dia menghabiskan waktu lima harinya itu untuk membiasakan diri.. mengeram di bawah futon yang hangat.

Sore itu dia terperanjat, terbangun dari futon hangat itu. Dia orangnya tidak bisa tidak peka, rencana Mei akan bertemu dengannya sudah terencana di otaknya dan otomatis dia akan menjadikannya kenyataan.

Karena tidak tahu kapan Mei akan datang, Kiku berbenah. Jarang sekali orang datang mengunjunginya kalau bukan Perdana Menteri sendiri, makanya dia tak pernah keberatan akan pengunjung yang akan menemani dirinya yang kesepian ini. Kiku menggulung semua futon itu, lalu dia melesat keluar kamar tidurnya menuju ruang tamu yang sudah didesain seperti ruang tamu orang barat dan membersihkan debu-debu pada sofanya. Setelah selesai, sambil menyanyikan lagu Vocaloid dia memasak air untuk teh.

Pukul 4.30 Mei menandai kedatangannya dengan memencet bel pintu depan rumah personifikasi Jepang itu.

"Ahh Mei.. kau datang juga akhirnya.." kata Kiku, suaranya lemas.

Mei tidak menjawab, malah menatap Kiku dengan saksama.

Kiku membiarkan keheningan yang sebentar itu.

"Kiku kau belum mandi!" seru Mei akhirnya.

"Masa? Tapi aku sudah bikin teh!"

"Mandi dulu! Aku tidak terburu-buru kok!"

Kiku mengedipkan matanya, yang tadi setengah terbuka sekarang menjadi seluruhnya terbuka. Perkataan Mei menyenangkan hatinya. Mei akan bersamanya lebih lama, tidak hanya mengunjungi sebentar.

Mei mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu mendorong Kiku memasuki rumah yang hangat itu. "Aku menunggu di sini, kau mandi saja!"

Kiku cepat-cepat mengangguk lalu melesat meninggalkan Mei di ruang tamu moderen itu.

(*****)

Sekitar 15 menit Kiku kembali menemui Mei. Tetapi Mei memberinya tatapan heran, "Kenapa kau menggigil?"

"Ehh masa ya?" Kiku terlihat jelas menggigil, tetapi dia bertindak seakan dia tidak dan dia duduk di sofa di depan Mei.

"Ayo jawab kenapa!" seru Mei.

"Itu.. tadi.." Kiku menatap kesana-kemari sebelum melanjutkan, "Tadi aku tidak sempat memenuhi bak dengan air panas,"

Mei terperanjat, "Jadi kau tadi mandi dengan air dingin?" jangan-jangan alasannya karena dia tidak ingin Mei menunggu lebih lama sehingga dia memaksa dirinya mandi air dingin.

Kiku mengangguk.

Mei mengulurkan tangannya, "Sini pangeranku, aku hangatkan kau! Aku takut kau malah masuk angin!"

Tidak perlu waktu dua sekon, Kiku sudah menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Mei lalu memeluknya erat.

Mei membalas pelukan itu, lalu dia melepaskan kain dan jaket yang melindungi badannya dari dingin, membagi perlindungan itu kepada Kiku yang berada di sisinya. Tangan Kiku yang masih menggigil ia genggam, lalu jari-jemarinya ia rapatkan dan tautkan dengan jari-jemari miliknya. Dia melakukannya dengan perlahan, dari situ dia dapat mendengar kata, "Aku kangen," dari mulut Kiku yang berada di dekat telinganya.

(******)

"Ayo tebak apa tujuanku kemari!" seru Mei. Kini dia dengan Jepang duduk berhadapan lagi.

"Uhmm..." Kiku terlihat tidak peduli.

Mei mendesah, "Setidaknya tebaklah!" katanya, dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil yang sedari tadi ia gantung dan disampingkan pada lehernya. "Aku merajutnya untukmu!" dia memperlihatkan sepasang sarung tangan dari wol. Ujung jari-jarinya berwarna merah muda, dan daerah pergelangannya berwarna coklat lalu kebiruan. "Aku pikir pasti akan lucu dan cocok untukmu!" seru Mei dengan senyum yang lebar.

Kiku hanya memandangi dua benda tersebut.

"Ehhh maksudku lucu.. lucu dalam hal yang baik. Bukan lucu untuk lelucon. Warnanya agak jelek yah? Tetapi aku sudah memikirkannya sedemikian mungkin. Biru di pergelangan melambangkan awal musim dingin yang akan mencengkerammu selama beberapa saat karena.. kau kan memang suka malas di awal musim dingin. Hitam melambangkan kau sudah tenang tetapi kau tetap tidak suka musim dingin, nah kalau pink yang tentunya akan berada di ujung-ujung jarimu.."

"Melambangkan musim semi penuh sakura yang menanti di akhir," Kiku melanjutkan, dia tersenyum.

Mei mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ya dan letaknya yang mudah dilihat akan selalu mengingatkanmu bahwa musim dingin akan segera berlalu, sakura akan siap menanti,"

Kiku bertepuk tangan.

"Jadi kau suka akan buatanku ini?"

Kiku mengangguk matap. "Dan aku punya ide lebih bagus.."

"Apa itu?"

Kiku memperlihatkan telapak tangannya, dia lalu beranjak dari kursinya lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu itu.

Mei hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar. Kira-kira apa ide Kiku itu?

Kiku kembali tak sampai lima menit, dia membawa sesuatu. Setelah duduk, dia memperlihatkan itu pada Mei. "Sebuah untukmu!" Kiku memberikan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam keabu-abuan.

Mei mengambil benda itu, masih bingung.

"Aku ambil itu sebuah saja!" Kiku merebut sarung tangan rajutan Mei itu, yang diperuntukkan untuknya, tetapi hanya satu. Tak memberi jeda, dia memakai sarung tangan hasil rajutan dengan sarung tangan kelabu miliknya. Dia lalu memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya itu pada Mei.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mei terlihat berbinar. Dia lalu cepat-cepat memakai sarung tangan beda jenis itu, lalu memperlihatkannya juga.

Kiku tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah tangan kiri Mei dengan tangan kanannya, kedua tangan itu rupanya mengenakan sarung tangan yang sama, sarung tangan hasil rajutan.

"Aku mengerti Kiku! Ini manis dan romantis sekali!"

Kiku mengangguk mantap, "Kalau begitu kita pakai ini terus!"

"Terus kalau orang menganggapnya aneh?"

"Aneh untuk sendiri tetapi tidak untuk bersama bukan?" Kiku menggenggam erat tangan Mei itu.

"Benar!" Kiku menatap mata kecoklatan Mei dengan mata hitamnya, "Dan itu berarti kau harus bersamaku selama musim dingin ini!"

Tanpa diduga Mei, Kiku menciumnya di bibr. Lantas dia menarik pria Jepang itu lebih dekat dan membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh hasrat dan kerinduan.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berani melepaskan ciuman itu. Mei terlalu menganggapnya berharga, dan Kiku merasa sudah terlanjur, kalau begitu tuntaskan sampai mereka benar-benar puas.

Sejak malam itu mereka sepakat untuk memakai kedua sarung tangan yang berbeda. Akan terlihat aneh kalau sendiri, tetapi tidak kalau bersama. Mengingatkan bahwa 'suhu yang dingin ini tak menandakan bahwa kau sendiri karena aku di sini.'

(*****)


End file.
